


Danganronpa: Infinite Despair Chapter 6.1

by The_Snickering_Saboteur



Series: Danganronpa: Infinite Despair Side stories [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Snickering_Saboteur/pseuds/The_Snickering_Saboteur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the events of Infinite Despair's final class trial, two former students of Hope's Peak Academy have crossed each other for a lucky chance encounter, what will be said and what will come of this chance encounter.</p><p>-Part 1 of the Danganronpa: Infinite Despair side stories series-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danganronpa: Infinite Despair Chapter 6.1

A large young man followed by a group of eight people all settled down in an abandoned park for the evening, it seemed that the majority of the fighting had stopped when that gigantic Monokuma was destroyed and the head went flying in the sky, so finally all of them could see the night sky and the stars twinkling above them. When the group had finally set up camp, majority of the group were sitting by the campfire trying to warm up while others were strolling around the park and talking.

The large man who was leaning on a tree and watching the people he called his ‘friends’, he gave a small smile at a girl who was looking in his direction, she was a fairly new addition to their group since they found her by a destroyed underpass near Hope’s Peak Academy, the group was resting up for the long journey that awaited them the next morning when they would leave Towa City by crossing the old bridge to the south of them, the boy heard rustling bushes behind him. He turned his head to the left and this caused a large cat faced boy to shout out: “Hey, what’s wrong, Boss?”

The Boss shook his head and straightened himself before making his way down a dirt path away from the group, “I’m going for a piss, just shout if you need anything.” He said while walking away from them, as he was walking down the path for a split second he would hear the bushes rustling to his right but he kept going until he reached an upward path, continuing his way up he could still hear his friend’s voices in the distance.

As he made to the top of the hill he found a bench and sat down, the view was amazing as one could look at the entirety of Towa City and the small groups of survivors and members of the horribly organized group called ‘The Resistance’ were finally starting to fight back against the hordes of Monokumas, it made him wonder about the state of his own city, Hope’s City to be exact, as he was overlooking the city and the small explosions and some burning buildings he heard footsteps approaching from behind him, he pulled out a flask and took a swig of the whiskey that was inside of it as he turned around to greet the person that approached.

“Oh hey, Nobu… I thought you were with- What the fuck!?” The Boss exclaimed as he got up from the bench and pulled out a pistol from the holster under his arm and pointed it at the man who was standing behind him, the person raised their arms in the air to show that that they had no weapons and he lowered the pistol slowly, “Who the fuck are you and what are you doing here?”

The other boy stepped out from the shadows and smiled at the Boss, he only scoffed and put the pistol back in the holster before the other male walked towards him and the Boss got a better look at the boy who was approaching him, he was wearing a short, black trenchcoat, with three white buttons on the right and one red button on the left, over a scoop-necked dark red and olive green shirt, of which’s cuffs are folded around the ends of the sleeves of the coat, the lower hem of his shirt ends in dark beige frills. His coat has a zipper on the left and the right of the front, as well as one on the back. He was also wearing black jeans with green and red shoes. He also had a collar around his neck, with a chain hanging from it in the front down to his knees.

The Boss was disturbed by the look of this man, it made him cringe internally but he sighed and sat back down on the bench without looking at the other male, “Answer my question, boy, who the fuck are you and why did you come here?”

The other boy chuckled and sat down beside the Boss and overlooked the city along with him, “I suppose I should introduce my name since I don’t have to be called a servant anymore, my name is Nagito Komaeda and I was the Super High School Lucky Student… And you would be?”

The Boss chuckled and took another swig of his whiskey before introducing himself, “My name is Patrick James Lowell… I was a student of Hope’s Peak Academy overseas and my title was the Super High School Level Mobster.” The Boss replied as he held out the flask towards Komaeda but he only waved his gloved hand back and forth signalling that he didn’t want any of the contents of the bottle, fair enough since they were both under the drinking age and it looked like Komaeda was at least 18 like he was.

Both of them sat in silence for a couple minutes as the Boss lit a cigarette and gazed up at the night sky, “Some fucked up world we ended up living in now huh… First the Hope’s Peak Massacre and now it blew up into this… I wonder how long I have to gaze up at the stars like this again…” He muttered while taking a long drag of his smoke and blowing the vapour into the air above him, the other male only looked at the large one and turned his gaze back towards the city and smiled.

“I have a feeling that you will be always able to look at the stars anytime you want from here on out, after all it’s the hope that you have that will keep you going.”

The Boss scoffed and tossed the butt of the smoke off the ledge and grabbed another one, however his pack was empty and he tossed it over the ledge too, “Hope does nothing, only fools have hope for something… You have to work to achieve it and it won’t come served to you on a fucking silver platter.” He replied and folded his arms while gazing down at a large TV screen that tried to be flickering on and off as if it was trying to air something on it.

Nagito looked at the Boss with a disapproving look on his face and shook his head, the Boss didn’t really pay attention to Nagito’s look and only kept his eyes on the city, although he had to admit that he was impressed that the people of this city showed some hope and managed to reclaim bits and pieces of it overtime thanks to those two girls who’ve been running around the city and destroying the Monokumas and those brats.

“You said something that your talent was the Super High School Level Lucky Student, y’know you must be really lucky if you managed to survive all this bullshit that’s been going on.” The Boss added with a slight chuckle as he turned to look at Nagito with slight smile on his face, the other boy also smiled and leaned forward in his seat.

“My luck likes to be in my favour and also likes to backfire on me sometimes, but that title is useless compared to the title that I want to be.”

“Oh… What title is that?”

Nagito stood up and looked down at the Boss with a smile that seemed to become more twisted with every passing second, “I want to become the Super High School Level Hope and show the world that Hope is the only prevailing force in the world and can fully crush despair, and I would gladly become it any day if I could… But alas I can’t because I wasn’t born with that talent.”

The Boss shook his head and wondered if the alcohol was starting to kick in because of the twisted look in Nagito’s eyes, so he poured out the remaining contents of the flask and put it back in his pocket before it finally clicked in what Nagito had just said to him, “So do you believe that people have to be born with the lucky ticket called ‘Talent’?”

Nagito nodded and smiled even wider at the Boss, “Why yes I do believe that people must be born with a talent, or else they won’t succeed in the world, if you pair talent with hope then you are considered the Super High School Level or Ultimate Hope for humanity and they can crush Despair!”

The Boss spit at Nagito’s feet and stood up too, he was considerably shorter than him and he could easily snap his neck if he wanted too but he stayed his hand and only listened to Nagito banter on, “After all if you aren’t born with a talent then you would become one of those lowly Reserve Course students!”

That made the Boss growl as he remembered that some of his close friends back in Hope’s City were part of the Reserve Course, he yanked Nagito by the chain and pulled his face closer to his own, “You realize that no one is born with talent, talent comes to a person who works hard and that they become good at what they are doing over time, no bastard is born with talent… Only talent comes from hard work and determination.”

“And why do you think that most people fall to despair? Is it because they have no hope, or is it because they have no talents and have no hope for the future… That’s why the world is like this, because of one person who made a difference with the Despair that she had and she inflicted it upon the world so that no hope remains.”

The Boss let go of Nagito’s chain and glared towards the city, he didn’t doubt anything about the effects that despair had on the world and everything that he witnessed started to come back to him and it made him vomit in his mouth but he ended up swallowing it back down and coughed to get the taste out of his mouth, “If you believe in Ultimate Hope… Then why didn’t you do anything about Super High School Level Despair or at least try and sabotage them!?”

Nagito only gave him a grim smile, “I tried to take care of Despair but what ended up happening was that I…”

And as if on cue, the large TV screen finally flickered on behind him and it showed another white haired boy shouting at a group of students in a courtroom as they both said in sync.

“I’m part of Super High School Level Despair.”

The Boss’ expression dropped as he instinctively pulled out his pistol and pointed it at Nagito’s head, “Give me one damn good reason why I shouldn’t put a bullet between your head, or so help me god I will do it.”

Nagito only smiled at the Boss as the sound from the TV screen was blaring throughout the city, “I don’t mind at all, as long as you find hope in killing someone from Despair like me.” Nagito replied as the Boss only glared daggers at him, this put him in an uncomfortable position as he would naturally kill him but something felt off, it was like he couldn’t fill him with holes even if he wanted too.

The Despair noticed the hesitation in the mobster so he approached him until the barrel of the pistol was right against his forhead, “See now you can’t miss at all, so why don’t you pull the trigger and be done with a piece of despair filled trash like me?”

The Boss sighed and steadied his finger on the trigger and pulled back the hammer with his thumb, Nagito smiled at the Boss and closed his eyes, “I personally believe that you can become the Ultimate Hope for humanity along with that child from the Future Foundation, the hope that you will release by just killing someone like me would be astonishing… I wish that I could see how you would become the true Ultimate Hope and destroy the chains of Despair!”

He sighed and smirked, “Sorry pal, but I have no right for that title.” And in an instant, The Boss pulled the gun away from Nagito’s forehead and instead pointed it at his stomach and pulled the trigger, the Despair’s eyes widened in surprised as he clutched his stomach with his gloved hand and fell forward while coughing up blood on the ground below him, he looked up at the boss and let out a simple:

“Why… Did you spare me…?”

“I guess your luck was in your favour today…”

The Boss turned around and walked away from Nagito who was bleeding out on the ground, blood was starting to mix with the dirt and grass as the Boss looked back at Nagito and glared at him, “Humanity needs an equal amount of hope and Despair… If humanity would just have both a neutral stance on it, then the world wouldn’t have become so fucked up to begin with… If one becomes stronger than the other then what’s happening currently will continue even in the future.” The mobster said with a solemn tone in his voice before turning his gaze away from Nagito and smirking.

“If you want to die so badly… Then you should at least try and make up for what you’ve and the other despairs have done… That’s all I have to say to you… Farewell, Nagito Komaeda…”

And with that the Boss was starting to make his way down the dirt path away from the despair, however as he was walking away from him he heard shouts and the Mobster sprinted as fast as he could towards the campsite away from Nagito. As he lay on the ground looking up at the stars, the bleeding seemed to stop as he noticed a shooting star above him.

“Humanity needs both Hope and Despair… I wonder if… What you said is true… but no matter what… Humanity needs Hope to survive…” Nagito whispered as he stood up and limped towards the other direction though the trees, but he had to wonder to himself what will become of Patrick James Lowell, the Super High School Level Mobster, will he become a symbol for hope, will he become the new leader of Super High School Level Despair or would he shape the future into one where humanity had both Hope and Despair?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story I wrote for a friend since she loved Komaeda and she also liked the Boss from Infinite Despair 2, so I came up with this little story to fill in the somewhat missing references to SDR2.


End file.
